harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Price
Roger Price is a muggle and father to muggle-born witch Vivienne Price ,the father-in-law to pure-blood wizard Regulus Black and grandfather to half-blood witch Renee Black. Roger is a widow to Sally. Biography Early Life Not much is known about their early life except that he attended Culinary School and met fellow muggle Sarah with whom he fell in love with. Roger and Sarah got married sometime in their youth and had a muggle-born witch daughter Vivienne. Later Years Roger is the owner of Mad Batter Bakery which resides in Borough of Islington,London. His bakerry was always very family orient and gave of the community vibe. Marlene McKinnon and her brothers along with Preston Fawley and Emma Vanity where very close family friends that would pop in fo visits. Roger always had their favorites ready for their arrrival. His frerquent customers over the yeas would consist of Sirius Black who was always open to trying one of Roger or Vivenne's new crreations. Roger loved to exchange stories and jokes with Sirius much to the annoyance os Sirirus little brother Regulus Black. Aiden Kane and Kayla Kane also lived near the neighborhood. like the Black brothers. Some of his other frequent cusomters over the years late became the Marauders James Potter,Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew who would meet Sirirus there in secet over the summer before he moved to the Potters perrmentalty. Roger enjoyed Sirirus and the Marauders laughter and crazy stories as it brought life back into the bakerry during the dark times. As Vivienne befriend Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes , Mary Macdonald , Hestia Jones , Alice Fortescue and Emmeline Vance duing her sixth year they to became frrequentt visitors. Roger new that when ever Mary and Hestia would arrive gossip was sure to follow. This often amused him as he got the latest intel on whatt was going in Hogwarts. Roger was also pleased with Mary stopping by as he was dating her adoptive mother and wanted the girls to be close. Roger's bakery wittness alot of important moments from break ups , love confessions and apologizes of forgivenss over the years frrom the group above. He was always in aw that he was able to provide this safe place for Marlene and Sirius to even his own daughter and Regulus Black. Physical Appearance Roger has brown hair and brown eyes. He is average height and weight. Personality and Traits He is very laid back at times ,creative and protective of his only daughter. Relationships Family *Vivienne Price is the only daughter to Roger. The pair always bonded over their love for cooking. She was always his sous chef growing up. The pair became really close after Sally's death. Roger wants Viv to be happy and can be prrotecttive of her at times. * *Regulus Black is the future son-in-law to Roger Price. Roger has never really liked Regulus much and always preferred his brother Sirius. Roger always felt that Regulus has a bad attitude and walked around with an arrogance that he was better than everyone in Mad Batter Bakery. Roger often hoped for his daughter to get over her crush on the Black brothers if she could not have Sirius and settle with a nice guy like Preston Fawley or Aiden Kane. Roger only tolerates Regulus' behavior and presence for Vivienne's sake. Neither men truly enjoy each others company. Friends *Sirius Black has always been one of Rogers favorite customers and later on friend in life. Roger enjoyed Sirius love for life and playful attitude. Roger was aware of his daughters crush on Sirius and often hoped that the two would enter a relationships. *Preston Fawley is the childhood friend to Rogers daughter Vivienne. Roger often hoped that his daughter would end up with someone as kind as Preston. After realizing that Sirius and Marlene where serious,Roger wished that Preston would be the guy to sweep Vivienne off her feet. *Marlene McKinnon is the best friend to Rogers daughter. Roger often thought of Marlene as another daughter to him as she was over so often. *Emma Vanity Magical Abilities and Skills Roger is a muggle and has no magical powers. Gallery Category:Muggle Category:Marauders Era Category:Price Family